chalkaversefandomcom-20200214-history
Dream Fields
}} Dream Fields is a short story set during Freedom Lines. It features Viretha after her ship crashed, and she is given a warning in The Dream Plane. Story Viretha awoke. She immediately took in her surroundings. She found that she was in a vast plain of grass, with many hills. She was on one such hill, and could see small dandelions. A subtle breeze rolled through, revealing the sweet smell of the grass around her. She longed for the days when she had no worries and could spend time with her most treasured friend. She then remembered what had happened before she was knocked out. She had been in the cockpit of the primary ion cannon of a Rebel Light Transport… falling into the desert. And this was most certainly not a desert. She proceeded to make a list of all the possible situations she could be in right now. She could have been rescued by her squad and woke weeks later, after having been carried here. Or, she could have been captured by the Monarchs and put in a biodome, to be studied by whatever sadistic scientists could be behind the panels. Or she could be dead. At least, she mused, it was a quick and painless death, if she had died. Suddenly, to her left, a hill two hills away burst into flames. She quickly reached for her rifle- a rifle that was absent. She looked back at the flames, and saw huge clouds of smoke. The flames and smoke looked almost… other-worldly. The outer parts of the flames were red, as was normal, but the inner portion was a black that seemed soulless, if such a thing could be applied to flames. The smoke was similarly as soulless black, and seemed to be threatening her. A figure, clad in red and soulless black, appeared in the flames. He was a tall being, taller than a Toa. She looked at his face- and found herself looking into the eyes of a Hordika. “Viretha!” yelled the Hordika. He glided toward her, the flames following close behind him. She stood her ground, and jumped as he was about to hit her. She noticed a vine lying on the ground and picked it up. The Hordika turned and became swathed in flames and pure darkness. He slowly walked towards her, in a manner that seemed to an attempt to strike fear into her. So she didn't let it scare her. He jumped into the air, and shot diagonally down toward me preparing to send a powerful punch. She dodged and entangled him in the vine. And then the grassy fields, the shadowy flames, the imposing Ta-Hordika, and the smoke began to dissolve. She realized it was all a dream. A Kanohi then appeared in front of her. “This was not a dream, but a warning, Viretha,” said the Avohkii-shaped Kanohi. She then awoke back on the desert, deeply curious about not the Kanohi, but the Hordika. Characters *Viretha *An unknown Hordika of Fire *An unknown Chalka Magna resident (mentioned) Category:Bionicle Category:Elementus System Category:Chalkaverse